Transmitting and receiving appliances (transmitters and receivers) are used in message systems having a message transmission path between a message source and a message sink for message processing and transmission, in which appliances
1) the message processing and message transmission can take place in a preferred transmission direction (simplex operation) or in both transmission directions (duplex operation),
2) the message processing is analog or digital,
3) the message transmission via the long-distance transmission path is wire-based or is carried out without wires (for example by radio transmission) on the basis of various message transmission methods FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and/or CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access)xe2x80x94for example in accordance with radio standards such as DECT, GSM, WACS or PACS, IS-54, IS-95, PHS, PDC etc. [see IEEE Communications Magazine, January 1995, pages 50 to 57; D. D. Falconer et al.: xe2x80x9cTime Division Multiple Access Methods for Wireless Personal Communicationsxe2x80x9d].
xe2x80x9cMessagexe2x80x9d is a generic term which covers both the content (information) and the physical representation (signal). Despite a message having the same contentxe2x80x94that is to say the same information different signal forms may occur. Thus, for example, a message relating to one item may be transmitted
(1) in the form of a picture,
(2) as the spoken word,
(3) as the written word,
(4) as an encrypted word or picture. transmission type in (1) . . . (3) is in this case normally characterized by continuous (analog) signals, while the transmission type in (4) normally consists of discontinuous signals (for example pulses, digital signals).
Based on this general definition of a message system, the invention relates to a method for wire-free telecommunication, in particular having a CDMA, FDMA and TDMA multiple access component as claimed in the precharacterizing clause of patent claim 1.
Methods for wire-free telecommunication are used in telecommunications systems as are presented and described in the following documents (1): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Electronic information technology], Berlin 45, 1995, Issue 1, pages 10 to 14 and Issue 2, pages 24 to 27; P. Jung, B. Steiner: xe2x80x9cKonzept eines CDMA-Mobilfunksystems mit gemeinsamer Detektion fur die dritte Mobilfunkgenerationxe2x80x9d [Concept of a CDMA mobile radio system with joint detection for the third generation]; (2): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Electronic information technology], Berlin 41, 1991, Issue 6, pages 223 to 227 and page 234; P. W. Baier, P. Jung, A. Klein: xe2x80x9cCDMAxe2x80x94ein gxc3xcnstiges Vielfachzugriffsverfahren fxc3xcr frequenzselektive und zeitvariante Mobilfunkkanxc3xa4lexe2x80x9d [CDMAxe2x80x94a useful multiple-access method for frequency-selective and time-variant mobile radio channels]; (3): IEICE Transactions on Fundamentals of Electonics, Communications and Computer Sciences, Vol. E79-A, No. 12, December 1996, pages 1930 to 1937; P. W. Baier, P. Jung: xe2x80x9cCDMA Myths and Realities Revisitedxe2x80x9d; (4): IEEE Personal Communications, February 1995, pages 38 to 47; A. Urie, M. Streeton, C. Mourot: xe2x80x9cAn Advanced TDMA Mobile Access System for UMTSxe2x80x9d; (5): telekom praxis, 5/1995, pages 9 to 14; P. W. Baier: xe2x80x9cSpread-Spectrum-Technik und CDMAxe2x80x94eine ursprxc3xcnglich militxc3xa4rische Technik erobert den zivilen Bereichxe2x80x9d [Spread spectrum technology and CMDAxe2x80x94an originally military technology takes over the civil area]; (6): IEEE Personal Communications, February 1995, pages 48 to 53; P. G. Andermo, L. M. Ewerbring: xe2x80x9cAn CDMA-Based Radio Access Design for UMTSxe2x80x9d; (7): ITG Fachberichte [ITG Specialist Reports] 124 (1993), Berlin, Offenbach: VDE Verlag ISBN 3-8007-1965-7, pages 67 to 75; Dr. T. Zimmermann, Siemens AG: xe2x80x9cAnwendung von CDMA in der Mobilkommunikation,xe2x80x9d [Use of CDMA for mobile communication]; (8): telcom report 16, (1993), Issue 1, pages 38 to 41; Dr. T. Ketseoglou, Siemens AG und Dr. T. Zimmermann, Siemens AG: xe2x80x9cEffizienter Teilnehmerzugriff fxc3xcr die 3. Generation der Mobilkommunikationxe2x80x94Vielfachzugriffsverfahren CDMA macht Luftschnittstelle flexiblerxe2x80x9d [Efficient subscriber access for 3rd generation mobile communicationxe2x80x94multiple-access methods CDMA makes the radio interface more flexible], are referred to as the future third-generation radio telecommunications scenario, based on the prospect of a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
The second generation radio telecommunications scenario are currently governed, in the microcell and macrocell area, by the GSM-specific radio telecommunications system based on the FDMA/TDMA/FDD transmission principle (Frequency Division Duplex) [Global System for Mobile Communication; see (1): Informatik Spektrum [Information technology spectrum] 14 (1991) June, No. 3, Berlin, DE; A. Mann: xe2x80x9cDer GSM-Standardxe2x80x94Grundlage fxc3xcr digitale europxc3xa4ische Mobilfunknetzexe2x80x9d [The GSM Standardxe2x80x94the basis for digital European mobile radio networks], pages 137 to 152; (2): R. Steele: Mobile Radio Communications, Pentech Press, 1992 (Reprint 1994), Chapter 8: The Pan-European Digital Cellular Mobile Radio Systemxe2x80x94known as GSM, pages 677 ff.; (3): telekom praxis 4/1993, P. Smolka: xe2x80x9cGSM-Funkschnittstellexe2x80x94Elemente und Funktionenxe2x80x9d [GSM radio interfacexe2x80x94elements and functions], pages 17 and 24] and, in the picocell area, by the DECT telecommunications system based on the FDMA/TDMA/TDD transmission principle (Time Division Duplex) [Digital Enhanced (previously: European) Cordless Telecommunication; see (1): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Electronics information technology] 42 (1992) January/February No. 1, Berlin, DE; U. Pilger xe2x80x9cStruktur des DECT-Standardsxe2x80x9d [Structure of the DECT Standard], pages 23 to 29 in conjunction with ETSI Publication ETS 300175-1 . . . 9, October 1992; (2): telecom report 16(1993), No. 1, J. H. Koch: xe2x80x9cDigitaler Komfort fxc3xcr schnurlose Telekommunikationxe2x80x94DECT-Standard erxc3x6ffnet Nutzungsgebietexe2x80x9d [Digital convenience, for cordless telecommunicationsxe2x80x94the DECT Standard opens up new fields of use], pages 26 and 27; (3): tec 2/93xe2x80x94The technical magazine from Ascom xe2x80x9cWege zur universellen mobilen Telekommunikationxe2x80x9d [Approaches to universal mobile telecommunications], pages 35 to 42; (4): Philips Telecommunication Review Vol. 49, No. 3, September 1991, R. J. Mulder: xe2x80x9cDECT, a universal cordless access systemxe2x80x9d; (15): WO 93/21719 (FIGS. 1 to 3 with corresponding description)]